


Flufftober #4: Wounded

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Flufftober 2020, M/M, Movie Night, Post-Canon, Spreadsheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: It's movie night at the Brewer-Rose house.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #4: Wounded

“I am _wounded_ , Patrick. I am not even joking,” David called from the couch. 

Patrick chuckled, flicking off the kitchen light with his elbow while balancing the wine, wine glasses, and bowl of chips. “This seems like a big deal, David. Will you make it?”

“Unclear, Patrick. _Very unclear._ We had a plan for tonight and now it has to be scrapped.”

Patrick carefully set everything down and plopped down next to David. He turned his full attention to his beautiful husband, whose wide eyes made the call of _wounded_ seem potentially true.

“Ok, I’m here. Tell me why we can’t watch _Notting Hill_ tonight as planned?” He wrapped an arm around David’s shoulder, drawing him in for a kiss on the temple.

“You made the spreadsheet, Patrick! The very sexy “Rom Coms We Need to Watch” spreadsheet. It is organized by year! And you did that pivot thingy where we can sort by who stars in it and stuff.”

Patrick squeezed David just a bit, then proceeded to pour their wine. “Yes, and you approved the sources I used to populate it. I used all ten of the articles you provided on “Best Rom Coms Ever Made” so I thought we were good?”

Patrick offered David a wine glass. “Anyway, tonight was supposed to be our David’s Favorites Rewatch Night, not something from the spreadsheet.”

David waved his hand to decline the wine glass and resituated himself. Patrick could tell this really was serious, and kept a straight, but fond, face focused on David.

“But then I discovered while reviewing the spreadsheet that _Strictly Ballroom_ isn’t on the spreadsheet. And on top of that, I discovered you not only haven’t seen _Strictly Ballroom,_ you’ve never even heard of it! And even though I’m now very concerned about what else might be missing from the list, I am more concerned that we rectify this situation immediately!” 

David took a deep breath, grabbed his wine, and managed to pause for a moment to swirl and sniff. Patrick took his wine, and offered it up to David for a toast. 

“Then let’s get started rectifying things, David. Bring on this,” he paused to look at the TV screen, “underappreciated 1992 gem starring Paul Mercurio.”

As Patrick leaned in for a kiss after they clinked and drank, David’s eyes looked calmer and full of love. Patrick couldn’t help but radiate love back at him. Every day was so good, every year things just kept getting better. He was looking forward to adding this movie to their spreadsheet, and then adding today’s date to the “Watched” column.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober! I'm going to do what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
